narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kinkaku
Kinkaku Force Hey! Do you think that it's reasonable to assume that Kinkaku and Ginkaku are part of the Kinkaku Force? :No, there is too much uncertainty. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) hey, can someone put a relation of the brother's hair to the tails of kirubi? i think that's note worthy. x Pseudo-Jinchūriki Hi, wouldn't Kinkarkube considered a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, just like Sora from the anime? He fits the description perfectly. since he is not a full Jinchūriki, but still contains the Nine-Tails chakra in this body. He even has control of it and uses it to weild some of the five weapons. We have seen many crossovers already with the anime. --Dragon Hacker (talk) 17:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :He has no control over it, all we know so far is he -and his brother- has an unusually high amount of chakra (due to him "living" in the fox's stomach for a couple of weeks). '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ao said they have Kyuubi's chakra infused into them, not just a high amount of chakra. And Sora didn't have control over his Kyuubi chakra as well as Kinkaku. Shadow Abyss (talk) 17:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::and since kinkaku and ginkaku have some of the kyuubi's chakra, will it expell like sora's did? and if it does, will it go to naruto even though he's so far away or will it transfer to the closest person? ::::If that were to happen, it would have occurred the first time they died. Whatever they've got is there to stay. ''~SnapperT '' 22:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, after today's release, we can now consider kinkaku in the same category as Sora, won't we? We finally witness the transformation of kinkaku into six tailed form. Although can't say the same about ginkaku.--Justin92 (talk) 08:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I completely and utterly disagree on giving Kinkaku any sort of jinchūriki classification until the manga itself does so. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::He pulled up a Jinchuuriki transformation, I think that's enough to give to him some sort of Jinchuuriki classification and he fits said description perfectly. And even if you don't agree, at least a Jinchuuriki transformations page and a mention he deserves. Shadow Abyss (talk) 13:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::he has the chakra and some abilities of the bijū, but he doesn't actually have a bijū inside of him. He's not a jinchūriki. I really dislike the term psuedo-jinchūriki, as I don't believe it was ever even used in the anime. I don't think we need to classify him as anything, let alone a jinchūriki or something similar, until the manga does so. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::well a jinchurriki is just pure chakra so if they have some of its chakra then, they kinda have a part of the kyuubi.波風ナルト (talk) 16:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::A Pseudo-Jinchuuriki is a person who somehow has only part of the chakra of a Bijuu inside their bodies, but not the Bijuu itself. They have similar powers to a Jinchuuriki and can even transform into a pseudo-form of them, but they are not as powerful as a proper Jinchuuriki. The concept was introduced in the anime some years ago, Kishimoto just wanted to recycle it. It is not like he is doing canon immigration for the first time, but this time, it was a concept. Shadow Abyss (talk) 16:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :After I finish seeing some recent edits, I'll check to see if the term was used in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 18:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::In Shippūden episode 68, at crunchyroll, the term in the sub is "simulated jinchūriki", used around 15:20 into the episode. I think we currently use the term "pseudo-jinchūriki" because that's how dattebayo translated it back then. It might be an anime-only term, but it does give us some base on how to call it, at least while the manga itself doesn't use a term to describe this condition. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem is that, unlike real jinchūriki and — I'm assuming — the filler character, Kinkaku and Ginkaku never had anything sealed into them as far as we know. They were simply marinated in Nine-Tails chakra. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sora did have something sealed. Over the course of five years, he had the Nine-Tails' chakra, which was collected (don't ask me how) during the attack, sealed in him. In the episode mentioned above, Kazuma uses Five Element Unseal to release the seals used to keep in check. Sora wasn't marinated, he was stuffed. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::And Naruto is both stuffed and marinated. I'm getting hungry... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) So what Naruto is a Turkey now LOLElvesyou--Elvesyou 13:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Jinchūriki Transformations Is that giant thing coming out of him a tail ???--KIWIBOλ (talk) 21:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yea i was just thinking about that, what s up with that massive tail that anchored itself to the land? -- (talk) 21:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe what we saw was a chakra hand similar to what Naruto can produce. --Kohaku-chan (talk) 12:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Italicized? Why are the names of a couple of Kinkaku and Ginkaku's jutsu italicized? (talk) 18:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Missing-nin Are the brothers missing-nins? They took the treasures and left the village (Kumo managed to steal back the pot), and attempted to assassinate the second Hokage and Raikage. That's treason to me. Yatanogarasu 06:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Are we sure they actually left the village? They could have died before being able to. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Regardless, they're traitors and criminals, which is missing-nin. Yatanogarasu 23:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Just being a criminal isn't enough; they also need to be "missing". As far as they were concerned, they may have been acting in Kumo's best interests and wouldn't have left for all the treasured tools in the world. ''~SnapperT '' 23:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::But Kumo had to wrestle the pot away from them, meaning the bros were leaving or left with the treasures, and the village only retrieved one, while the other four left with the bros. Yatanogarasu 06:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm under the impression that the brothers didn't leave with the weapons but rather died in such a way that the weapons they were using were irretrievable afterwards. The brothers seem to have already had their weapons when they were resurrected, whereas the Seven Swordsmen had to summon their weapons from wherever they were left. They also seem to have been dead for a very long time. :::::I therefore submit to you that, in the same encounter where Kumogakure took back the Sealing Pot, the brothers and their equipment were sealed, incinerated, pulverized, or otherwise killed beyond salvageable-ation. ''~SnapperT '' 18:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC)